Friendship and Dreams
by Wicked Wand Waver
Summary: A girl who can't walk ends up in Middle Earth, hopefully not a Mary-Sue and not what you expect. PG13 for cussing. Please read and review; this is my first story.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize regarding middle-earth belongs to J.R.R Tolkien**

**A/N This is my first story, so I would really appreciate reviews. Hopefully this will not be a complete mary sue but I make no promises. Hope you enjoy - Crazy Girl**

**Chapter 1**

**Meg kept her eyes focused on the dull green tiles of the hospital floor as a nurse wheeled her to the operating room. The IV was already in her arm which unconsciously made her a little bit more nervous than she already was. Meg had Cerebral Palsy, also known as CP, which made her not able to walk without a walker. She had a lot of upper body strength. She could use her legs but she mostly depended on her arms. But having an IV in her hand made it hard for her to use her hand. Up to this point she had been fine, telling her parents and herself that she was prepared for the operation. After all, she knew what to expect. First they would anesthetize her, putting her to sleep. Then, after a lot of sleep, she would wake up with more than the usual amount of pain. After that, things would get better, hopefully. Soon she was on the metal operating table and the gas mask was over her face. At the point that dreamless sleep should have taken her, she saw a flash of white light. Then came the tumbling onto hard ground. A couple sharp rocks jabbed into her back as she tried to sit up. This wasn't like her usual dreams. The wind was far too real, the sun far too hot, and the arrow pointing at her face was scarily real.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize regarding middle-earth belongs to J.R.R Tolkien

Chapter 2

Meg's heart began to go crazy, beating harder than it ever had before. Then very slowly she raised her hands in a sign of peace, lifting her head to see who held the weapon. "What's going on? Please put that down!" She meant her voice to sound even or at least audible. The words, however, were pushed back in her throat when she saw that the man had long, sun-bleached hair and confused blue eyes. She also noticed a fierce bearded little man with an axe, looking as if he knew how to use it. A tall gray-bearded man with a tattered old gray cloak and wide, brimmed hat was holding a wooden stick. His eyes were unreadable. There were also two men, one tall with dark brown hair and a rugged face, creased with worry lines. The other looked almost the same, but younger with lighter hair and fewer worries. A horn hung from his side. In the group he and the blond man recovered their composure first. They were not fast enough, though, because Meg only gave the younger man a pleading look before fainting into blackness.

When Meg woke up she was sitting against a tree, a blanket wrapped around her. It had become a clear cold night. There was a fire to her right. She moved her head slightly in that direction. The same people she had seen earlier were around the fire along with four smaller figures, their faces covered by the night shadow. She must have made a noise without realizing it. Suddenly the blonde man came over to her tree. He bent to her eye level, still looking concerned, Meg knew he was saying something to her because his lips were moving. But all she saw were the pointy ears with the blond hair tucked behind them. Despite all logic her throat went dry. Licking her lips, she whispered, "Prince Legolas?" The prince looked as if she had just slapped him in the face. But before he said anything, she put up a hand and asked, still in a whisper, " Please bring Gandalf over here. I really need to talk to him."

By this time everyone was looking at her. As the prince backed away from Meg slowly, Gandalf came carefully forward. Suddenly Meg felt very weak as she looked up at the old wizard. She moved her finger towards herself, and he knelt down so her lips were close to his ear. "I don't know what's happened. Usually in my dreams you all know me. But I will pretend for now that this is not a dream. My name is Meg. I come from a land that is not on your maps. I am 15 years old and I am not able to use my legs. Asking me to stand or walk when day comes will be pointless. I am sorry. I am not an enemy, although I know the Eye hunts you, looking for the ring that Frodo carries. I can not tell you how I know this. If I did, it would put the quest in too much danger. I do not know how I got here. This is probably a dream, although it feels way too realistic. I hope that answers most of your questions."

She lost her breath while she was saying this, trying to speak before Gandalf said anything and trying to whisper although she knew it was pointless. An elf and a ranger were listening. Still not able to read the wizard's eyes, she squeezed his hand desperately, as if that would make him believe her. After that Gandalf seemed to come alive again. He had been completely still listening intensely to every word." Rest, my girl. You will be safe tonight. We will talk in the morning." These words brought comfort to Meg as she drifted gratefully off to sleep.


End file.
